


Claiming her Birthright

by FiTheMemeQueenSupreme



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme
Summary: Kamui knew it was her Birthright, but could she claim it?





	1. Journey's beginning....

**Author's Note:**

> Copy pasted from my FF Account, 9E, since apparently the import feature doesn't work with FF and this is my first story that I brought over from FF. Edited the best I could. Anyway, I decided to play on the idea of Kamui being blind to see how it turned out. This story will follow how I feel Birthright should have turned out. Personally, I think the game was good. Not really sure why so many people hate on the Fates series .-.
> 
> Yeah it has some down sides but, honestly, what game doesn't?

It was just before the first light of dawn. The staff of the Northern Fortress began their morning duties. Fires were lit, ovens prepared for baking, candles lit to cast their off yellow glow illuminating the dreary Fortress. Just outside its walls, two horses clopped up to the iron gate, dragging a coach wagon behind them. Its occupants looked at the Fortress while they waited for the guard to confirm their arrival. The youngest bounced in her seat with excitement unable to contain herself. She was oblivious to the conversation going on between the other two occupants.

 

“Do you think she’ll be happy to hear the news?”

 

The voice belonged to Camilla, the Eldest Sister of the family, who watched her younger sister, Elise, with an idle eye of amusement. Indeed, the youngest had a way with making her happiness contagious, able to lift just about anyone’s spirits if given the chance.

 

“She should be. After all, she has been doing exceptionally well in her studies. Just last week she made a perfect score on two unannounced tests I gave her to see if she had been studying. Father tasked me with her training after all, so it’s to be expected that she would be doing so well.”

 

The voice that replied belonged to, Leo, the middle child of the family. Once the guard was finished, the iron gate to the Northern Fortress groaned and creaked as a servant began cranking the wheel that would pull the steel chains used to lift the gate open. Forcing the iron bars to disappear within the gate house. Leo continued with a hint of concern

 

“Although I’m concerned about why he’s so keen that I keep him updated on the progression of her abilities as a Seer. It’s not like him to be so interested in fortune telling.”

 

The eldest sister of the Nohrian Siblings allowed a smile to play across her lips. It was rare for Leo to show such concern for Kamui's well-being. Something she had no problem at all with. In truth, she found his set frown and expression adorable. She finally replied in a reassuring tone that, thankfully, had the intended effect of calming his concerns. For the time being. 

 

“Father is just being thorough, she is a Princess of Nohr. She needs to excel at everything she can do.”

 

Within Kamui’s room, a hauntingly beautiful tune filled the air. It was her favorite tune to listen to in the fortress. It was rare to not hear it at least once during the day. After her long arduous studies, she would often retreat to her room to listen to the music box. The decorative box in question had been a gift from her Older Sister on her sixteenth birthday and quickly become one of her dearest treasures.

Kamui’s room was small despite being a member of Nohrian Royalty. It contained a queen-sized bed, a dresser, a bedside table, a table with several candles and a comfortable looking purple pillow resting at its center. On the pillow rested a long black silk cloth that was no wider than her forearm. It was fashioned with expensive silk and appeared to be extremely soft to the touch. The rooms sole occupant sat before the table, on her knee’s, back straight as she reached out for the cloth. Once her finger tips grazed the silk fabric, she grasped it gently and wrapped it about her head once, twice, three times before tying it off. The ends trailing down to just below her shoulders, disappearing under the mass of white hair that came to her hips.

She wore a long black-form fitting-sleeveless dress made from the same material as her blind fold. On her arms she wore black partial sleeves that stopped just before her shoulders. Lining the bottom of the dress were two embroidered tree branches that snaked about each other. Near her wrists, a small black cord that wrapped around her middle finger, both ends connected to the sleeves. The sleeves had small intricate silver thread designs resembling tree branches but with no leaves as they branched up the sleeves to the other side. Draped about her shoulders was a small black cloak that covered the top half of her upper body ending at her elbows.

Despite the protests from the maid staff, her siblings included, she refused to wear shoes. As a small child she never wore shoes and it seemed she was not about to break tradition. It felt almost..... natural, to her. There was a brief knock on the door prompting the woman to look up at the source of the noise. Calling out softly, she said.

 

“You may enter.”

 

No sooner had she finished speaking did the door open followed by a song voice, “Good morning Milady!” The sound of china clinking filled the air as Felicia entered the room. Followed by Flora, her twin, who carried a tray of food with a cup of tea. With a gentle smile she looked down at the table in front of her.

 

“Ah, Good morning Felicia and Flora”

 

Flora wordlessly placed the tray in front of her Liege. Taking several practiced steps back while clasping both hands together in front of her. After a few moments she replied, “Good morning to you as well Milady, did you sleep well?”

Once Kamui heard the question she frowned. Remnants of her nightmare flashed in her minds eye. Sounds of war, death, and the screaming of innocents echoed in her ear. After taking a sip of her tea, she replied, “No I didn’t.” The tone clearly indicated that she didn’t want to dwell further on the subject. A tone she rarely used. Contrasting the usual friendliness she carried when she spoke. Capable of dispelling the any hostility amongst others once she entered a room. Breakfast was carried out in silence. The atmosphere tense. Capable of being cut by a butter knife if one tried. She accepted Felicia’s offered hand and stood once she finished her breakfast. Grasping the upbeat Maids hand with a gentle hand while Flora gathered up the tray.

 

“Milady, your siblings are awaiting you in the study. It seems that they have something important to tell you.”

 

Flora stated calmly. Kamui replied with quiet thanks before leaving her room, followed by Felicia. Her pale hand trailed ever so lightly along the wall behind her. The rough coarse stone pinched her smooth skin. But she didn’t mind. When she neared the study, she heard her siblings talking. Silently coming to a stop just before the door. Pointed ears twitching ever so slightly as she focused. It sounded like arguing which came as somewhat of a shock to her. She never knew her siblings to fight amongst themselves. Least of all Xander and Leo. For as long as she had known, the two rarely butted heads. The two usually came to a consensus on everything. But that could hardly be said when it came to her 'training'.

 

“She needs more time training! Adept as she may be with magic, she simply isn’t ready with a sword. What if someone catches her off guard and she can’t cast a spell?”

 

That was Xanders voice. His tone sounded quite agitated which was hardly unusual when she spent time training with him. Given her frail and sickly nature, she could never fully wield a sword. A dagger, on the other hand, proved no trouble at all. Something he could hardly fault her for. It wasn't as though she had a choice in the matter. As the eldest Brother, he always carried the weight of Nohr on his shoulders. Something that weighed on her mind when he came to visit. She wished they could have a normal conversation. Free of the growing hostilities between Nohr and Hoshido. However, when she prodded for information, in hopes of easing his burden, he would give a dismissive excuse and change the subject. Despite his continued denials that nothing bothered him. He knew that she could see right through him. Read him like an open book. But she knew better than to push too hard when it came to her Older Brother. Knew that he would confide in her when he felt comfortable enough to do so. That she wouldn't become too stressed if he did. The white-haired Princess was known amongst the Castle Staff for worrying about others than herself extensively. Wishing only the best for those around her. Often pushing herself too far.

 

“That isn’t your decision Brother. Father feels that he has need of her abilities. Hence why has demanded her presence.”

 

Came Leo's reply in his usual calm and collected tone. That response really caught her attention. Father needed her? She had a chance to be useful? Her heart beat quickened at the chance to finally leave the gloomy fortress. Before she could take another step, she paused. Xanders voice following moments after Leo spoke. As if he had anticipated that response. His tone becoming hard and cold.

 

“You know as well as I that she will be dead the moment she enters a fight. She can barely lift a sword! Painful as it may be to admit, it would be better if-”

 

Kamui had had enough. She couldn't allow her siblings to continue arguing for her sake. The Princess rounded the corner to stand in the entrance of the study. She could feel the heat of the fire in the fireplace dance across her face. The sensation felt akin to hot water splashing across her face. Upon making her presence known the two brothers quickly ceased their conversation. Another common occurrence between the two. Leo's intellect was not lost on their Father. Another sacrifice for 'the Good of Nohr' as their Father had put it. Discarding his younger self and forcing the middle child to mature faster than most should. Often the two would debate on various subjects while they waited for Kamui to finish preparing herself for the day. Leo spoke up, breaking the deafening silence that permeated the air

 

“Sister! You’re here, how have you been?”

 

It was a question in futility. The younger brother could tell that Kamui was clearly upset. Realizing that his quiet sibling had listened in on their conversation. Her hands rested at her sides as she stared at her older brother with a set frown. Xander knew well that she was blind, but he could still feel her gaze boring into him. Studying his trouble soul. Moments turned to minute before she finally spoke. Her ever-soft voice commanding the attention of both Brothers. “Because you are so distant when it comes to be a member of the family, brother, I’ll forgive your harsh words. Perhaps you’ll come to see me in a new light when my name begins to show up in your reports on the war.” Her words caught the brothers off-guard. Just she was capable of commanding the attention of those around her with a single word. She was capable of strike where it hurt most with barbed words. They recovered quickly. Xander chose to let the comment slide for now. There were far more pressing matters to attend to. As Kamui stepped further into the study, bare feet making barely a sound, she finally replied to Leo's question. “Leo, it is nice to see you-” A smile graced her features as she continued “-I hear that Father has requested to see me. May I ask what the occasion is?”

Leo crossed the room to pick up a package. Roughly the size of a book, wrapped in brown paper tied together with regular twine. The crinkle of paper reached Kamui's ears as she allowed Xander to guide her to one of the cushioned chairs within the room. With one smooth stride, Leo crossed the room. Approached Kamui and holding it out to her. Calmly explaining, “We’ll have plenty of time to discuss the details later with Father. But I do have a gift for you.” She accepted the gift and slowly removed the twine. Parting the paper after running her hands along the surface. It was a magic tome. The Draconic Woman smiled and thanked him before standing. On the way to the coach they were joined by Camilla and Elise, exchanging light hearted banter as they walked.

 

**Castle Krakenburg**

 

“Father, You wish for me to… execute these men?”

 

Kamui was shocked at his demand. The question seemed to anger the King. His ancient features contorting in anger. “You heard me girl, need I repeat myself?” Opting to not provoke him further, she slowly descended the short flight of stairs from the throne. Meanwhile a ninja, a woman dressed in only baggy trousers and a bra band, with a small number of samurai approached from the far side of the room. The oddly dressed woman called out

 

“I am Rinkah, Daughter of the flame tribe chieftan. And who are you, Nohrian Princess?”

 

Kamui replied as she slightly bent her knees while bowing her head in a formal manner. With her hands clasped together in front of her resting above her waist, she introduced herself.

 

“I am Princess Kamui of Nohr, Daughter of King Garon, third in line to the throne. Unfortunately, it is my duty to be your executioner. Please understand that I bear you no ill will. Perhaps in another life we may be friends.”


	2. Disbelief

The first thing Kamui registered was the bitter cold winter air. As her mind slowly roused to full consciousness, the events of her failed mission came to the forefront of her mind. It was obvious that she had been captured. But by who? There was a presence to her left. Easily noticed when the pop and snap of a small fire reached her ears. A rough coarse sensation danced across her finger tips. Somehow it felt different to the hard Nohrian oak wood that she had become accustomed to. Nohrian wood, when processed, felt smoother; less coarse, when used for lodging. They must be Hoshidan. Who else would dare risk capturing a member of the Nohrian Royal Family? A female voice spoke up. Carrying a rough yet confident edge. They were sure of themselves. “Ah, You’re awake. Sorry about that bump on the head.” It was Rinkah. She identified herself as a member of the Flame Tribe back at Castle Krakenburg. Kamui also remembered Jakobs remark about Rinkah during the fight. Such a woman must truly be a member if they were so brazen as to directly charge at them.

 

“I recognize that voice. You’re the one from the flame tribe, yes?”

 

Kamui knew that ignoring Rinkah would be rude. If her sibling were in her position, they wouldn’t have even acknowledged the Flame Tribe woman. But Kamui was not of like mind with how they would normally approach this situation.

“Yes, I am Rinkah. This is a Flame Tribe village within Hoshido’s territory. I’m going to hand you over to the Hoshidan authorities.” Kamui remained silent as she interlaced her fingers in her lap, contemplating her fate. If Rinkah spoke the truth, then no doubt she would be executed. And it was unlikely that anyone would come to rescue her. The Nohrian Princess couldn’t understand why she felt so calm. This situation felt… familiar. Was it the faint presence she felt lingering in the back of her mind? Perhaps. But her rational mind knew that it was also very unlikely.

 

“Yes, I suppose the Hoshidan Royal Family would like an explanation for an unprovoked attack. Then I will most likely be executed.”

 

**Castle Shirasagi**

 

Ryoma watched Kaze silently approach from his spot in front of the Throne. The calm demeanor of the High Prince was something to be aspired to. Following close behind him was Rinkah and the woman that he had claimed to be Kamui. At first, Ryoma had his reservations. But they were a distant memory. Ryoma was certain that she was indeed Kamui. There was simply no way to mistake her almost platinum white hair. When Kaze kneeled before him, head bowed as a sign of respect, he addressed the Ninja. “Welcome back, Kaze. Good work.” With a slight smile tugging at his lips, Kaze replied, “Thank you, Lord Ryoma.” 

Kamui’s head slowly raised. Eyes, though unseeing, locked on the commanding presence within the massive room. Her pointed ears twitched at the reply from the friendly Ninja. “Lord Ryoma? Yes… I remember that name. You are High Prince of Hoshido. Soon to be King, if I am not mistaken.” Before Ryoma could form a reply, the familiar rough voice that belonged to Rinkah spoke up. “Yes this is Lord Ryoma. High Prince of Hoshido.”

Silence fell over the room as Kamui lightly grasped both sides of her dress. Just barely bending her knees with her head bowed and introduced herself. Her voice was soft yet somehow carried the weight of an Empress who ruled everything the sun’s rays touched. It was as if her own sheer force of will commanded the undivided attention of everyone in the room. Even the guards, who stood ever quiet at attention in front of each pillar of the room, couldn’t help but glance in her direction. “It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Princess Kamui of Nohr.” Slowly straightening, she continued, her voice showing no emotion and her expression calm as ever “If you wish for an explanation for Nohrs unprovoked attack, then I have none. The fault rests upon my shoulders alone for not keeping those under my command in line. If you wish to execute me, then know that I bear no ill will and shall not resist. My only request is that you please make it quick.”

Kamui had expected some form of response. If the stories she had overheard were true, then a guard would have roughly seized her arm. No doubt with the intent to lead her to cell under the Castle. But there was nothing. She wondered what was happening. What could they be possibly doing? It frustrated her that she could feel nothing. Unable to discern the faintest hint of the unknown that surrounded her.

 

“I cannot believe it is really you.”

 

It was a new voice. But it felt… familiar. Calming. The restlessness that had begun to well inside the Draconic Princess died out. Soothed by the soft tones of this new voice. This presence brought on a sense of comfort for Kamui. She couldn’t help but turn to face the direction from which she heard this voice. Though she said nothing, this simple action of turning must have been enough for them. A warmth that she had only known from the affectionate hugs of her Sisters enveloped her. Gentle hands that pulled her into a tight hug. Catching Kamui briefly by surprise. But that was short lived. Against her better judgement, Kamui found herself returning this person’s hug. This voice spoke again. Its tone wavered slightly but held strong all the same.

 

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much! Kamui my sweet child!”

 

This prompted the Nohrian Princess to gently push against the shoulders of the woman who claimed to be her Mother. She replied in a tone tinged with disbelief.

 

“King Garon is my father and my mother is dead. That isn’t possible.”

 

After Mikoto had explained the events that lead to Kamui’s abduction by Nohr, Ryoma finally spoke. Confirming Mikoto’s story “It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your older brother, Ryoma.” Kamui’s head swam. She couldn’t believe their words. How could she? All she knew was Nohr. But… did she? It was a memory she only dwelled on every once in a while. When her studies were completed earlier than usual. Or when she overheard the off-hand comment of a passing Servant. Voicing their confusion about Kamui’s refusal to wear shoes at all.

 

 _The dark ghostly image of a man holding a katana, standing before her. He drops to one knee. Then falls to his side. Suddenly, a black hand encompasses her_ _vision. Darkness._

 

The memory bothered her. Whenever she dwelled on it, tried to decipher its meaning, more would come to the surface. But they were just as indecipherable as the first. It frustrated her. Not because she couldn’t discern what they were. No, they frustrated her because they felt both like they were hers. Yet they didn’t at the same time. Most of all-despite her frustration-they worried her.

 

Could Ryoma and her self-proclaimed Mother be right?

 

Her expression shifted from disbelief, confusion, to worry. Something that Ryoma obviously picked up on. “We can discuss this more when you’ve had some time to rest. No doubt the journey here has been hard.” Kamui could only nod in acknowledgement. Despite her reservations on the offer, she couldn’t deny nor oppose him. They had taken her grimoire. She couldn’t fight even if she wanted to. Regardless, she needed time to think anyway. Something that Leo always encouraged. It allowed the opportunity for growth. For more knowledge.

Kamui wasted no time in roaming about the room she had been lead to. Soft delicate hands running over various trinkets and oddities. Hard, soft, and rough. Each contour and surface. Committing each and every bauble to memory. Reaching the bed, she slowly laid on the seemingly large bed. It’s soft silk sheets prompting a long sigh to escape her lips. The stress of the day’s events drained from her body. She hadn’t realized how tense she was until her body had laid completely into the soft mass of sheets and bed. Moments passed before Kamui resumed her contemplation on Ryoma’s words. She found it difficult to believe the story. Something the Princess could hardly be faulted for. After what felt like hours continuously coming to the same conclusion-that they were lying-she finally gave up. Kamui reasoned that she had done enough for the day.  

As she began untying her blind fold preparing to go to sleep, choosing to leave the days problems for tomorrow, a soft knock reached her ears. Ringing through the air like wooden striking wood. Kamui allowed herself a quiet yet annoyed sigh. “Who is it?” She called, already suspecting that it might be a member of Hoshidan Royalty. Most likely come to remind her that she would be under constant guard. She had been only partially correct.

 

“It’s me Hinoka-”

 

There was a pause. As if the impending guest was unsure of herself. The voice that followed was far less confident than previously. It’s tone wavering. “-May I come in?” Kamui couldn’t quite explain it but the sound of Hinoka’s voice prompted a twinge of familiarity. A faint memory slowly rising to the surface. The distant memory bringing to mind vague and blurry images of someone with crimson red hair standing before her. Her timid smile at a statement she could no longer remember. Crisp early morning air dancing across her senses.

Pushing the memory aside with a shake of her head, Kamui replied. Gently folding her blindfold and setting it to the side. “Yes, you may enter” It seemed as though Hinoka wasn’t going to wait for an answer regardless. Even as she spoke, the door was already opening. The quiet nigh in-audible slide of wood against wood caused Kamui’s ears to twitch. Quiet footsteps slowly came to a stop a few feet from her. Once again, the silence that Kamui so desperately preferred resumed its inevitable reign in the room.

Hinoka could barely contain the soft gasp that died quickly on her lips. She had waited for so long to see her younger sister. Dreamed of all the ways she would storm Castle Krakenburg with her family. Cutting down Nohrian after Nohrian with her naginata. Throwing open the door to the cell that they held Kamui in. And finally bringing her home. Promising that she would never let anything happen to Kamui again. But she never imagined just how drastically Kamui would change. She remembered how Kamui preferred to keep her hair cut short just like her own. How she hated to wear such long dresses that restricted her movement. But most of all, she remembered how bright Kamui’s eyes were. Matching the gleam only attainable by a fine cut emerald. Capturing the hearts and envy of only the greediest of men. Vain enough to believe they could own such a treasure.

It almost made her think that the now grown woman before her was not Kamui. But Hinoka knew better. It was her platinum hair that condemned Kamui. The Crimon-Haired Princess knew that it was only her younger Sister that could have such colored hair. Hinoka stood rooted to the spot. Shock closing its fingers around her throat. Preventing her ability to utter a single word. Burning the image of the woman who sat before her into her mind’s eye. The long black dress, the satin partial sleeves she wore, the embroidery on her dress, her almost regal posture that would put even the most well-mannered of royalty to shame, her silver eyes that remained locked on her as though she were peering into her soul. It was almost too much for the Pegasus Knight. It was as if Kamui was born a Nohrian. The extreme differences of the Sister she had always envisioned compared to the woman before her clashing so heavily; It almost made it too difficult for her to speak. A question began to form on her lips. Kamui spoke first.

 

“May I help you, Princess Hinoka?”

 

Within the breath of a single moment, Hinoka’s hopes were crushed. The way she spoke was too much for her. She couldn’t believe it-wouldn’t believe it. But there it was. Proof of Ryoma’s words. Beyond a shadow of doubt. Hinoka’s mind tried to rationalize it. A vain attempt to find some small hint of understanding. How could this be possible? What could the Nohrians have done to her? In that single moment, Hinoka had her answer.

 

The Nohrian’s had brainwashed her. Warped the sweet young Kamui she had once known into something different. Something twisted. The Nohrian’s had done this to her.

 

She would never forgive them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!
> 
> So here's the deets: I like to change perspective every now and then when it comes to this story. Mostly just to help you, the Reader, understand where Kamui's view is coming from and help keep a semi-consistent world building so that you know what's going on. So I'll be shifting from hers to a third person POV from time to time. 
> 
> Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think! (~˘▾˘)~
> 
> (also be sure to hit up my story on FF (pen name is on my profile) called 'What happens now?' which is another Fates story that will eventually be making its way here. Eventually.)

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think (~˘▾˘)~


End file.
